


Forbidden Letters and Unveiled Secrets

by LordOfVibes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...kinda??, Affairs, Alexander Hamilton Loves John Laurens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Loves Maria Reynolds, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lams - Freeform, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marliza, Phillip doesn't exist, there isn't a lot, well they gonna get divorced, which means LAURENS IS ALIVE BISHES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: "Why did we even get married in the first place?!""I know, right!"AKA: The one where Eliza secretly loves Maria and Alexander secretly loves John but Alexander and Eliza are married so they gotta keep it a secret till things get revealed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, James Reynolds & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Forbidden Letters and Unveiled Secrets

Eliza clutched onto her letter to her secret lover Maria as she speed walked to send it to her. She was speed walking because if anyone found out about her affair, both her and her husband’s life would be in shambles. It was only too late when she noticed Alexander following close behind. She turned around, shocked, and held the letter behind her back. 

“I saw you holding a letter,” Alexander stated. “What are you hiding from me?” he asked. 

Eliza shook her head, her eyes wide. She was profusely sweating, hoping that her cover wouldn’t be blown by her stubborn husband. Yes, Alexander was a good man and a dear friend. And yes, she did see him as a romantic interest back when they first met. But they got married too quickly. It didn’t hit her what true love felt like until she met Maria, the love of her life. “I’m not hiding anything from you, dear.” 

Alexander stuck out his hand. He knew what he saw. “Show me the letter. I want to read it. I want to know what you’re hiding from me,” he demanded. 

“It’s just a letter, Alexander,” Eliza said. “It’s a letter to my sister, Angelica,” she tried to quickly make up a lie that sounded truthful enough and hope Alexander just believed it. 

“Eliza, love,” Alexander was clearly losing his cool but tried to remain civil. “Show me the letter,” his hand was still stuck out before him. “If it’s nothing, then you should have no problem showing it to me.” 

Eliza trembled, but she sighed. Her life was now destroyed. She would just have to accept it. She took her hand out from behind her back and placed the letter into her husband’s hand. 

Alexander picked up the letter and held it to his face to read it closer. He read the address, addressed to Maria and her husband James’ home. He clearly didn’t recognize the address, confused as he tore the envelope apart to get to the letter inside. 

Alexander read the letter. It said: 

_My dearest Maria,_  
_I’m very sorry I haven’t written to you in so long. You see, my husband Alexander is a very busy man. He is currently running for president. I have to be there for him a lot of the day, but I no longer feel the love for him that I feel for you, beautiful Maria. I promise, once he is out of town again soon we will have alone time together again._  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Eliza_

Alexander’s face dropped. His eyes were dead, empty, soulless. “You love another,” his voice was quiet, in utter disbelief. Eliza said nothing back, but solemnly nodded. “And you don’t love me anymore,” he added, and Eliza nodded again. 

“I met Maria while you were out of town a few months ago,” Eliza explained, finally speaking up. “She was absolutely amazing, she was perfect. We…” Eliza trembled, struggling to continue. “We spent more time together, and eventually fell in love. I kept our relationship a secret from you for so long because I knew if anyone found out, our relationship - our lives - would go into shambles. I’m sorry, Alexander.” 

Eliza’s head rose to meet Alexander’s gaze, but her husband wasn’t looking back. He was still looking at the letter, the look on his face an emotion she couldn’t quite place. After being silent for a couple moments, he, surprisingly, gave Eliza back the letter and fished something out of his pocket. That something turned out to be a letter, which he gave to his wife. 

Eliza, still confused, read the address the letter was addressed to. She gasped. It was addressed to John Laurens, Alexander’s best and dearest friend. If this letter was in the same context that her letter to Maria was in, was… was Alexander in love with John? Wanting to find out more, she tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter, reading what was written inside. 

_Lovely Laurens,_  
_I grow sadder and sadder every moment I’m not with you, dearest. My wife is a lovely lady, yes, but she can never compare to the beauty that you are, you know that, yes? But we have to stay hidden, for the safety of both of us. I will have to pretend to love my wife with the same emotions that I feel for you, just to stay safe. I truly do wish we could go public, but that, my dearest Laurens, is for another day. I love you more than words could ever say._  
_Your love,_  
_Alexander_

Eliza almost dropped the letter on the ground. So Alexander was in love with Laurens, just like she was in love with Maria. She started smiling, eventually laughing. She looked back at Alexander in front of her, who looked confused, but eventually smiled as well. “So,” she started, very much in disbelief about the whole situation. “You’re in love with Laurens?” 

“Yes,” Alexander said in response. “As in love as you seem to be with your partner, Maria.” 

Hope filled Eliza. She could actually be with Maria, as happily as she had always truly wanted. She tried to hold back her laughter to speak, which seemed contagious, since Alexander was now laughing. 

“Why did we even get married in the first place?!” 

“I know, right!”


End file.
